dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GOT7
700px|centre GOT7 *'Nombre:' GOT7 (갓세븐). Se pronuncia: "Got Seven". **'¿Por qué?:' Significa que los 7 miembros tienen suerte permaneciendo juntos para siempre. *'Número de miembros:' 7 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 16 de Enero del 2014. *'Género:' Hip-Hop. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' I GOT7. Se pronuncia: "I Got Seven". **'¿Por qué?:' Significa que el número siete es considerado de buena suerte y las fans ahora pueden llegar a decir que tienen a los 7 miembros del grupo. Así mismo, también es conocido como "Pajarito/Baby Bird", debido a que la forma de acortar el nombre oficial en coreano queda AhGaSe, que significa "pajarito". *'Agencia:' **'En Corea:' JYP Entertainment -> (La misma que OneDay, Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, Miss A, JJ Project, 15&, JOO, 5LIVE y 6Mix) **'En Japón:' Sony Music Japan Carrera 'Pre Debut' El 24 de diciembre del 2013 se anunció que JYP debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicos. El 31 de diciembre del 2013 se reveló que el nombre del grupo sería GOT7. El grupo se especializará en Hip-Hop y en "trucos de artes marciales", que es una forma de artes marciales con acrobacias. En sus coreografías mezclarán las artes marciales con el estilo B-Boying. El 02 de enero del 2014 fueron revelados Mark y JB, luego el 05 de enero del 2014 fueron revelados Jackson y Yu Gyeom, y por último, el 07 de enero del 2014 fueron revelados Young Jae, Bam Bam y Jr. 'Debut' GOT7 debutaron el 16 de enero del 2014 en M! Countdown con su single Girls Girls Girls. También promocionaron su single I Like You. 'Comeback: "A" ' GOT7 emprendió un inminente regreso con su canción principal de su segundo mini álbum, "A", que fue compuesta por J.Y. Park. Asimismo, en la cuenta oficial de GOT7 se fueron relevando teaser "Story" de cada miembro del 16 al 22 de junio y además tuvieron un showcase el 18 de junio para sus fans. Finalmente el 23 de junio lanzaron el MV de la canción "A". 'Debut en Japón' GOT7 'debutará el 22 de Octubre con la canción titulada '"Around the world" 'y también promocionará la canción '"So Lucky". Comeback: "Identify" El primer álbum de GOT7 "Identify" contendrá la identidad musical propia y firme del grupo, así como el sentido de la búsqueda de sus propios colores. La canción principal se titula''' "Stop Stop It" y el MV fue lanzado el 17 de noviembre. Por último, el albúm sera puesto en libertad el 18 de noviembre en todas las listas musicales. Y fuera de línea (internacionalmente) el 20 de noviembre. Integrantes thumb|500px|centre '''(1ra columna): JB, Mark, Young Jae, Yu Gyeom. ::::::::: (2da columna): Jackson, Jr, BamBam. *Mark (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *JB (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jackson (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jr. (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Jae (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Bam Bam (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yu Gyeom (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía Corea Album Mini Albums 'Japón' Single Programas de TV * (KBS2) Crisis Escape No1 (11.08.14) * (MBC) We got married (02.08.14) especial '' *(Mnet) Singer Game (30.07.14) *(KBS) Global Request Show: A Song for You 3 (25.07.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23.07.2014, especial) *(KBS) King of Ratings (19.07.14) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (25.06.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (24.06.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.05.2014) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(Mnet) Superstar K6 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge "Lunar New Year special" (27.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (26.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (22.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (21.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (17.01.2014, backstage) * (Mnet) Who is next? (2013, trainees) ep. 4 'Entrevistas: * (BS11) Hanlove (03.11.14) *BEC- Tero Music (24.08.14) * Reunglao Sao-Artit Show (23.08.14) *(Mnet) Mnet Wide Entertaiment News (04.08.14) * (Mnet) Mnet Wide Entertaiment News (21.07.14) *(Mnet) M countdowns Begins (03.07.14) *(Loen) #hashtag (30.06.14) *Olleh TV (28.02.2014) *(SBS) MTV The Show (11.02.2014) *(Mnet) Hello MPD (25.01.2014) *(KBS) MyloveKBS (20.01.2014) Reality Shows *(SBS MTV) I★GOT7 (20.05.2014 al 23.07.2014) Reality Web Shows *(Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 (22.01.2014 al 26.03.2014) *(Japan Movile site) "See You in Japan" (11.04.2014 - 27.06.14) *(Daum Music) "Rising Idol" (29.01/28.06/09.07 del 2014) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 2da temporada (06.08.2014 -actualmente) Programas de Radio *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (18.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound-K (11.07.2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (10.07.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.07.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (09.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Super-Kpop (07.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (06.07.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (03.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (03.07.2014) *(MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colours (22.03.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (15.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Sun Hee's A Night Like Tonight (15.02.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (14.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM 2 O'Clock Escape Cultwo Show (13.02.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (05.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (04.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Seon Hee's A Night Like Today (02.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.01.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (25.01.2014) Anuncios *Black Yak Walk Fit (CF, 2014) *Natuur POP (CF, 2014) *Smart Uniform (CF, 2014) *Dewytree (CF, 2014) Premios Tours '''Showcase: *GOT7 Garage Showcase (Debut Showcase) (15.01.2014) *GOT7 Showcase "1st Impact in Japan": **Tokio, Ryogoku Kokugikan (04.04.2014) **Osaka, Zepp Namba (17.04.2014) *GOT7 2nd Mini Album Showcase (18.06.2014) 'Conciertos Participativos:' *20th Dream Concert (07.06.2014) *2PM ARENA TOUR 2014 "Genesis of 2PM" en Fukuoka, Osaka y Tokio (Acto de apertura) (2014) *2PM's Junho - Mezamashi (Apertura) (20.07.14) *JYP Nation Concert 2014 "One Mic": **Seúl, Jamsil Indoor Stadium (09-10.08.2014) **Hong Kong, Asia World Arena (30.08.2014) **Tokio, Yoyogi National Gymnasium (05-07.09.2014) **Bangkok, Impact Arena (13.12.2014) *Tofu Music Festival, Tailandia (23.08.2014) *KBS Open Concert (24.08.14) *"Hayllu Dream Festival" (28.09.14) * "Lotte Family Concert" (09.10.14) * "Music Dragon" (25.10.14) * "Asia Music Network" (26.10.14) * "Milk Music Live Station" (08.11.14) 'Conciertos en Solitario:' *'GOT7 1st Japan Tour (2014)' **Osaka, Zepp Namba (07-08.10.2014) **Fukuoka, Zepp Fukuoka (09.10.2014) **Tokio, Zepp DriverCity (14-15.10.2014) **Nagoya, Zepp Nagoya (21-22.10.2014) **Chiba, Makuhari Messe Event Hall (05-06.11.2014) Curiosidades * En menos de un día de abrir su Cafe Daum se suscribieron más de 1.000 personas. * Fueron tendencia en "Naver", "Nate" y "Daum" a tiempo real al revelar las imágenes teaser de cada miembro, encontrándose en el ranking top 5 en búsquedas. * Realizaron un Garage Showcase el 15 de enero. La trasmisión fue en vivo. * En tan solo 2 días su MV debut "Girls Girls Girls" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube. * Utilizaron el famoso "Omona" y el paso de Ahn So Hee que le dio la fama a Wonder Girls de su canción "Tell Me" para su canción debut, "Girls, Girls, Girls". * Los miembros escribieron el rap de "Follow Me" y Jr. hizo la coreografía. * Al poco tiempo de su debut han recibido más de 10 ofertas de anuncios de empresas diferentes tales como marcas de zapatos, ropa, etc. Incluso de alcohol, aunque no podría darse porque hay miembros menores de edad. * Comentaron que ellos estando en la sala de espera de M! Countdown, U-Know Yunho les dio mucho apoyo y les dijo que los seguirá viendo en el futuro ya que tienen toda una carrera por delante. * Dijeron que en su agencia son más cercanos a Wooyoung y Taecyeon de 2PM ya que ellos los iban a visitar en secreto cuando practicaban. * Al poco tiempo de haber lanzado su mini álbum ha obtenido puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs", en el top 5 de "Soribada" y "Daum". También en "Naver", "Genie", etc. * Ellos escogieron "Like Oh", pero la agencia al final decidió escoger "Girls Girls Girls" como tema principal del mini álbum. * Al poco tiempo de su debut, su mini álbum ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" del mes de enero. * En un programa de radio dijeron que les gustaría colaborar con el grupo 2NE1 y que también les gustaría asistir a su concierto. * Según la revista "Céci" ellos no son de los grupos que hacen dieta, comen hasta estar satisfechos. * El 10 de marzo del 2014 firmaron un contrato con "Sony Music Japan" para promoverse en Japón. Realizaran un showcase el 4 de abril en Ryogoku en Tokio. * El grupo abrió un sitio móvil oficial llamado "GOT7 Japan Official Mobile Site", en menos de un día se suscribieron 10.000 miembros. * Su vídeo debut "Girls Girls Girls" fue filmado hasta pasadas las 4AM. Los miembros dicen que querían que todo saliera lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión. * Hicieron su primer showcase el 4 de abril en Japón donde asistieron 10,000 aficionados. Siendo esto una cifra sorprendente ya que ellos todavía no han debutado en Japón. * Ganaron una encuesta realizada por "Pops Seoul" del cual consistía en cual grupo coreano tendrá una ola ascendente y que brillará en el trabajo. * Sunmi dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con ellos. * El MV "Girls Girls Girls" ocupó el puesto #4 en la lista top 2014 de Youtube siendo uno de los vídeos más vistos de enero a abril. Superando a Girls Day, CNBLUE, etc. Y ocupa el #1 en la lista de Youtube como el vídeo más visto del mes de enero en todo América. * Ellos se presentaron en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "I was made for dancing", incluso se acercaron al público para que se pusieran a bailar con ellos. Su presentación fue tendencia ocupando el #1 a tiempo real en Naver y Nate. * El mini álbum debut es el más vendido de JYP Entertainment desde el debut de Rain. Ha vendido más de 39,000 mil copias, pese a que sus promociones han terminado. * Cuando cumplen cada mes desde su debut, sus fans siempre llenan las redes mándandole mensajes a los chicos (fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter muchas veces a causa de ello) y a la vez los miembros publican en sus cuentas en las redes agradeciendo por su cariño y diciéndoles que van a ser mejores cada día por sus fans. * Su segundo mini álbum se titula "GOT♡" porque refleja el amor que sienten ellos hacia sus fans. * El mini álbum ocupa el puesto #6 en la lista de Tower Records de Japón del mes de abril, a pesar de que ellos no han debutado todavía en Japón y que sus promociones ya han terminado. * Amber Liu de F(x) considera que son muy talentosos y divertidos. * Son los únicos rookies que asistirán al Dream Concert, al Spring Special de M!Countdown en Japón y al K-culture Festival en Alemania. * Defconn que es MC de Weekly Idol dijo que le gustaría ver a GOT7 en el show. Es por ello que después de un par de semana ellos fueron al programa, siendo tendencia en Twitter. * A las pocas horas de haber lanzado su segundo mini álbum, ha obtenido puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs","Olleh", "Soribada" y "Cyworld" y en el top 5 de "Daum", "Mnet" y "Genie". Y en el top 10 de "Monkey3" y "Melon". * El MV de la canción "A" fue grabado en Malaysia. * La nueva canción "A" cuenta en su coreografía con pasos de la canción de Sunmi "24 hours" y "Sexy Lady" de Wooyoung, a modo de homenaje. * En menos de 42 horas su MV debut "A" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * Muchos fans coreanos han especulado que la canción "A" es una respuesta de la canción "Can't hide it" de 15&. Dicen ello, porque muestran un diálogo entre un hombre y una mujer. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su mini álbum "GOT♥" del mes de junio. * El grupo realizará una gira por todo Japón, pese a que aún no ha debutado oficialmente. Luego de la gira se piensa que ellos lanzaran un canción japonesa, como debut oficial. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupó el puesto #6 en el ranking del todo mes de junio según la venta de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Según la pagina web Allkpop, el grupo ocupa el puesto #3 como mejor promoción con respecto a su canción "A" en el mes de Junio. * GOT7 está entre los 50 grupos y solistas con mayor cantidad de fans en las redes sociales. Es el único grupo rookie de la lista y ocupa el puesto #29. * GOT7 ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca de con qué grupo le gustaría a usted pasar el verano. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupa el puesto #5 en el chart de Japón "Tower records" del mes de julio, a pesar de no haber promocionado su canción en Japón. * El primer mini álbum de GOT7 ocupa el puesto #3 como uno de los álbumes más vendidos de la mitad del año. * Son los únicos rookies coreanos que se presentaran en el Tofu Music Festival en Tailandia. * Al preguntarles quiénes son sus modelos a seguir, respondieron que 2PM. Jr explicó que esto no era porque estuvieran en la misma agencia, sino porque los miembros poseen un gran trabajo en equipo y amistad, además de increíbles habilidades. Y que ellos serán recordados en la industria de la música por largo tiempo, así que es por eso que entre ellos se recuerdan que tienen que ser como 2PM. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #10 según el Google Trends acerca de los grupos k-pop más buscados del año 2014, siendo esto sorprendente porque aún son rookies. * Son los únicos rookies que asistiran al "10th Aniversary" de Mnet Countdown el 24 de Julio. * En su último vídeo de "Dance practice" de la canción "A", anunciaron que habrá una segunda temporada de RealGOT7. * Se confirma que su debut en Japón será en octubre y que el álbum contendrá dos canciones escritas, y una de ellas sera compuesta y producida por Jun.K, el cual es "So lucky", además de que será invitado para su concierto final en el Makuhari Messe el 5 y 6 de noviembre. * Para el programa "Singer Game" realizaron un cover de la canción "10 out of 10" de 2PM, el cual fue muy bien recibido por el público. (video ) * La canción "A" se posicionó en el puesto #5 según el ranking de kpop en Alemania en el mes de Julio. * Ocuparon el puesto #3 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su mini álbum "GOT♡", a fines mes de Julio, siendo una puntuación alta a pesar de que hayan terminado sus promociones en Corea. * GOT7 será protagonista de un drama online llamado "Dream Knight" producido conjuntamente por JYP Pictures y Youku Tudou. Se comenzará a filmar a mediados de agosto y saldrá al aire en fines del año. Será un romance de fantasía con el canto y el baile. En el drama, los roles muestran a misteriosos chicos "flores" con superpoderes que de pronto aparecen y protegen la protagonista femenina. Los 4 chicos flores misteriosos serán JB, Jr., Jackson y BamBam, mientras que los miembros de un grupo popular de idols serám Mark, Yugyeom y Youngjae. * El 25 de agosto se revelaron unos webcomics llamados "GOTOON" que es la unión de la palabra "GOT7" con "Cartoon" Las historias representadas en dibujos están basados en situaciones y eventos reales de las vidas de los miembros, y sus personalidades únicas son representadas por los personajes de manera detallada. (link) A la vez, se piensa lanzar atículos o productos de los miembros de GOT7. * GOT7 reunió a 1000 mil fans en el aeropuerto de Tailandia, ya que ellos tenían que presentarse en el TOFU Festival siendo esto una cifra sorprendente porque son rookies. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Around the world" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el debut oficial de GOT7 en Japón está previsto para el 22 de Octubre. * El pedido previo para el single japonés "Around the world" ocupo el puesto #1 en el chart de Japón "Tower records". * GOT7 ha alcanzado el puesto #1 en el ranking musical B2S en Tailandia, tras el lanzamiento de "GOT7 Tailandia Set especial" el 25 de Septiembre. * Según el ranking de SonyMusic Japan Store, el pedido para el single japonés "Around the world" de las tres diferentes versiones ocupan el puesto #1,#2 y #3. * El ringtone de su segunda canción japonesa "So Lucky" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". * GOT7 ganó como mejor Hotties Rookie del año en las votaciones de Mnet Mwave (foto ). * A las pocas horas del lanzamiento de "Around the world" se posiciono en el puesto #1 del "chart de todos los singles más vendidos" de todas las tiendas de "Tower Records" de Japón, y en el chart de lista musical de Tower Record ocupo el puesto #1. Y en el chart de "Shibuya Daily Sales" se posiciono en el puesto #1. * "Around the World" ocupo el puesto #2, #3 y #6 (las tres versiones) en la lista musical "HMV Online K-POP & Asia New realease Sales" y en el chart de "Oricon" llegaron a ocupar el puesto #3. * La canción "Around the world" ocupa el puesto #10 en la lista "Billboard" de Japón (2014). * GOT7 se encuentra en el puesto #2 de Gaon Weibo Top 10 del mes de Octubre. * Regresaran con su primer album llamado 'IDENTIFY'. * El lanzamiento del MV Stop Stop It fue el 17 de noviembre. * GOT7 está nominado para los premios Mama como Artista Rookie del Año, por favor, cualquiera que tenga Facebook que se registre y les vote, van justo por detras de WINNER. Se puede hacer un voto al día hasta el 3 de Diciembre. Démosles el reconocimiento que se merecen por este año de duro trabajo. http://mama.interest.me/2014mama/vote * La versión 1 y 2 del albúm Identify de GOT7 se encuentra en los lugares #1 y #2 puesto en Synnara a tiempo real. * Actualmente en Cyworld, ocupan el puesto #1 con "Stop stop it". Asimismo es tendencia en busquedades de Daum, Naver y Melon. * GOT7 revelo que la canción "Stop stop it" querían los miembros de 2PM para promoverlos ellos como suyo, asimismo 15& también quería la canción. * En 24 horas el MV "Stop stop it" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * La canción "Stop stop it" ocupa el puesto #1 en la lista musical itunes en Tailandia. * Las dos versiones de los albums de #GOT7 tanto en Original y Close-up ver se colocaron en los lugares #1 y #2 en la tabla de Hanteo en tiempo real. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #4 en el Gaon Chart SNS Ranking por el mini-albúm "A" del mes de noviembre. * El albúm "Identify" se encuentra en el TOP10 en el chart de iTunes en 6 países. (Thailand, HongKong, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore y Taiwan). También se encontraron en el chart de itunes en EE.UU. * En el chart de "Hanteo" con respecto a las ventas GOT7 rompió su record de ventas, ya que al salir su primer mini-albúm debut "Got it?" vendieron 2056, "Got♥ "- 3,656 y "Identify" las dos versiones son 16,113. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Perfil Naver *Cafe Daum Oficial *Weibo Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Oficial Corea *Youtube Oficial Japón Twitter *Twitter Oficial Corea *Twitter Oficial Japón *Mark Twitter Oficial *JB Twitter Oficial *Jr. Twitter Oficial *Bam Bam Twitter Oficial Instagram *Mark Instagram Oficial *JB Instagram Oficial *Jackson Instagram Oficial *Jr. Instagram Oficial *Young Jae Instagram Oficial *Bam Bam Instagram Oficial *Yu Gyeom Instagram Oficial Galería GOT71.jpg GOT72.jpg GOT7-3.jpg 10525794_912836335408290_444655049075213325_n.jpg Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|GOT7 - Girls Girls Girls thumb|right|300px|GOT7 - A Japón thumb|left|300 px|GOT7 - Around The World Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop